


Promise

by BlueSugar



Series: Gryffinpuff in English [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cedric and Harry grew up together, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Movieverse!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSugar/pseuds/BlueSugar
Summary: How long could you maintain a promise?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Promesa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181611) by [BlueSugar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSugar/pseuds/BlueSugar). 



> Hi! This is another translation (maybe the last one) of my works in spanish
> 
>  
> 
> I really hope you enjoy and have a Merry Christmas!
> 
>  
> 
> PD: No beta'd so it could be a lot of mistakes (grammar, vocabulary)

_Prologue_

Even though Molly Weasley had 7 seven children already by her own she never hesitated to adopt a few more. Harry, Hermione and Cedric were so involved with the redhaired family that they even shared every holiday with them instead with their own families (Harry had no choice. Honestly, everyone preferred in that way)

The woman cared about them like they were hers.

All the time the kids spent together made them create strong friendship … and love bounds. Everybody in the family knew about Ron and Hermione. Fred, George and even Ginny at some moment said something funny regarding the relationship. Nobody suspected the fact that Harry and Cedric shared a similar one… When it was known, there wasn’t any objection. Each boy deserved to be loved by the other.

Cedric had successfully graduated from Hogwarts some years after he had made public his relation with Potter. Both were crowded as bi- champions and Cedric decided to stay at the Wizardry School as an assistant teacher of charms. His father thought that that would be a better option to just be a simple employee at the Ministry of Magic. The Ministry wasn’t the same some years ago and if the young Diggory stayed in Hogwarts until the right moment, maybe he could be able to help as his father back at the institution along Arthur Weasley.

  
****

Bill and Fleur’s wedding was that night and everybody was busy around the place doing something. Cedric had been helping to raise the tent outside The Burrow and when he finished he came inside the house. He knew Harry was in and maybe he was a little blue. He just wanted to check on him so he opened the door and he saw the younger of them standing next to the big building’s windows “Harry?” He asked

“I…” he started without looking back to him. He was waiting for him “I… don’t know how they can think in a weeding in a moment like this” Harry said with displeasure and sighed.

To distract him from those dark thoughts the older came from behind and slid his long arms around the tiny waist. He was now able to talk to his ear “Babe, we need something to forget moments like these” The taller one gently swayed him as a mother would do it to her baby “just imagine that is… ours. Could you do that for me?”  He continued. Harry felt a smile forming against his earlobe.

“No…” The smile ceased “Ours will be… better, different” The smile returned now bigger

“It will. I promised” and he kissed one side of his head. None of them could resist close his eyes and both wished be able to make that promise a reality. They stood together some minutes. Harry was resting the back of his neck against Cedric’s chest just as he did with his cheek on top of Harry’s head but they were taken from the moment by Hermione and Ron when they came inside The Burrow.

“Oh I’m sorry guys… We didn’t want to …” the shy voice traveled to them. She cleared her throat “…Mrs. Weasley said that the party already started and she wants you two there now”

The boys slowly agreed to follow the other two outside.

  
*****

The night sifted through the sky. The luxurious and bright tent sheltered the entire crowd. The just married couple was dancing along the music and the cheers. At that exact time both boys were entering to the place, greeting and taking seat in one of the empty and lovely decorated tables.

Time was passing by and at some moment Cedric lost the boy of sight just to find him talking to an elder man next to a woman similar in age. The trio was having what it seemed like an interesting talk. He thought it would be rude just to adding himself to the group, even though one of the participants was his boyfriend. He just could wait for him while he danced a little with the bride. After ten more minutes Harry finally came back to where he was sitting.

“So…? How it went with your new best friends?”  Cedric said with a silly expression

A crooked smile appeared in the younger boy’s lips “They were friends of Dumbledore… I think. They were talking about him and some woman that…” he was interrupted by sudden.  A loud explosion somewhere alerted everybody. The chandelier on the top of the tent started to shake erratically but everything else was quiet, only the sound of crystals bumping into each other was heard. Through one of the access a blue sphere floated without an exact path and slowly it took the whole crowd attention. A voice came from the object “The Minister has fallen, The Ministry of Magic has been taken and all its institutions will disappear…” After this, the place fell in silence again. Rapidly the sphere vanished. The older instinctively took one of Harry’s hands and in his other already held his wand, suddenly a series of explosions were heard and in a blink a group of Death Eaters were under the tent. A battle was triggered.

“Harry watch out!” In the heat of the moment, both had unleashed their hands and were standing in opposite rows. None of the younger three carried their wands so Cedric along with the Allies took turns to deflect the attacks directed to them. Finally they got to reunite Ron, Hermione and Harry under a table - as a shelter from the lightning bolts flying above their heads -

“ Desmayo!” He got to stunt one dark follower who was dangerously close to the guys. He distracted some microseconds to help somebody else but he clearly heard when Mrs. Weasley shouted “Hermione now!!”

And then they disappeared.

  
****

_“Cedric… this won´t be easy to hear” Arthur’s voice echoed against The Burrow’s crammed dining room but the young man didn’t answer. He only waited the warning’s subsequent words._

_“Harry…” Just the fact that his name was in an unfair way involved to something bad made his stomach twist “…we presume that he is a horcrux too”_

*****

By influence of his father Cedric still was staying at the Weasley’s home after the attack. He decided to stay until the school’s start date.

The younger Diggory was seated in the dining room with his face between his hands while he mentally reproduced Arthur’s words. In that precise moment Mrs. Weasley innocently passed by and she couldn’t ignore the anxiety Cedric reflected.

 “Cedric, sweetheart” her voice was soft and tender. She put her hand on his shoulder. She wanted to apart him from those tormenting thoughts.

“Mrs. Weasley...” he turned up in surprise. The young man tried to explain what he was doing there late night but words didn’t came out

“Calm down my dear.  Don’t worry about the future. Arthur told me about your earlier talk. About Harry… it is just a suspicion” The women sensed the young’s feelings and she understood him “There are other alternatives, I mean beside… that one” She made a pause “they will be just fine. They are three excellent wizards and witch. If is that what bothers you” Her smile was forming on her lips while she raised slightly her eyebrows. She tried to not alarm him showing him how worried she really was because always put first the ones she _loved_ he most.

“But… I should be helping them… him. Protecting him”

The Weasley’s matriarch cut his words putting her hands around his visage and denying with her head. She was able to observe briefly how there were some little lagoons in his dark eyes before he closed them “Cedric, look at me” He opened his reddened eyes “Harry is our main priority and if it is in our hands, we will never let him die. We will fight side by side until the end. All of us” She spoke with temple. She paused and admired his features “you look just as Amos” The sudden change of topic made their expressions softer “it is late my dear and I personally think you should get used to the school schedule again. Professor Diggory” she giggled.

Now the air was lighter.

  
*****

  
For him, walk around the castle’s stone hallways without seeing the trio with he grew up along, without seeing Harry at all was going to make him get older unusually faster. The insomnia made him a hollow and worried being. Even though he still had a trace of youth glow and pink blush on his cheeks the dark circles around his eyes were getting everyday more and more noticeable.

 The morning was cloudy and the sunlight sifted through some holes up in the sky “Professor Mcgonagall!” Cedric crossed the campus almost shouting the women’s name. He just wanted to catch the professor attention “Professor…” Finally she turned around to face him. She was frowning.

“Can I have a word with you?” The elder gazed him firmly after pass his eyes around the place. She was verifying someone wasn’t spying on them. Every wall had a hundred ears. She thought about it and then agreed.

“To my office Mr. Diggory” Both went to the room indicated by her in total complicity. Already there they relaxed the tension of their bodies.

“Professor… we have to do something, somehow…” He leaned against the desk and Minerva just observed him, hearing every single word “Hogwarts’ Director, Severus Snape!! How the bloody hell Snape…!?” He interrupted himself, he didn’t want to shout shamelessly in front of the women who cleared her throat in response to his vocabulary “How he comes again, to this wizardry school when he did that not long ago!?” he felt helplessly and he couldn’t end a simple phrase “He would never be Dumbledore…” he finished with sadness within his voice.

Minerva hadn’t said a word but it was implied that she agreed with the young, smart and fair man who had all his life ahead. She felt oblige to be his conscience’s voice. She knew that his impulsiveness could cost him a high price “Cedric…” she started calmly, with her hands tied under her sleeves “it is known by all us that the end… is near” the words echoed against the walls

“What do you mean professor?” _Harry_ , he thought “Do you know something about them?” he fixed his eyes on hers. He was calmer but even though he imagined the worst scenario.

  
“I have got news about Potter and Granger…” she paused. The suspense was killing him and again the worst saturated his mind “they were seen in Godrich’s Hollow, alive” Minerva’s features relaxed empathically.

The permanent pink blush that had left Cedric’s visage started again to run violently. Two of three were alive. Harry was _alive_ so that meant he could se him again, at least one more time “Isn’t Ron with them?”

Mcgonagall’s eyebrows touched in a weird way “I haven’t got news about Weasley in weeks but I hope get some in few days” She came closer to him and softly she put a hand on top his, pressing a bit “Cedric, do not lose faith. The darkest time is before dawn” the touch was brief and as the goodbye - the witch gave him a cheeky smile so typical of her - She quickly left the room and after he did he same.

  
****

The room where Diggory was standing along last years students from all houses – but Slytherin – was a complete chaos. There were hammocks hanging from the pillars and young people scattered on the floor dressed with school’s uniforms and as civilians. By own choice they stayed all together watching their backs. Cedric as a professor wasn’t allowed – by the new Hogwarts Director’s rules –  to spend the night with them but he always managed to stay there as long as possible.

At that exact moment he was along Cho and Neville. The three were seated on the floor against one room’s corner wall. All of them had blank expressions on their faces like they were seconds to conceive a solution to the actual situation. There wasn´t any word, any gaze or any interaction between them. At some moment Luna started to walk towards them.

“Hey. Here comes Luna. Give her your best smile” The elder got out of his dream state just to give a little nudge on the ribs to the other. He turned to see Cho’s funny expression. Poor Neville’s face was so easily saturated by several colors and Cedric giggled lighthearted to that. Finally the blonde girl got where they were not noticing the mumbles of the assistant teacher.

“Neville there is some pretty girl inside a paint asking for you to follow her through the tunnel we find some days ago” the always eloquent Luna Lovegood, thought the Hufflepuff. The three of them were astonished.

“Me?” he pointed himself

“No, the other one” Diggory said sarcastically. Humour was his best weapon in hard times.

“Ok, ok. I understood _Professor”_ he said under the two girls’ funny looks

 “Wait Longbottom, I’m coming with you” both got up from the cold floor and Cedric put his hand on the Gryffindor’s shoulder. They were on their feet to where the aforesaid paint was.

  
*****

“Where is Neville? What’s happening?” asked Cho to the Hufflepuff who was away the bustle. He was watching the surroundings. He was the only academic authority present in the room so he was obliged to maintain order and be prepared to any unexpected event.

 “He went into the tunnel. The girl has something to show him in the other side” he answered. He had his arms crossed through his chest and as time passed by, more and more students were joining to the bustle around the paint. The girl had disappeared along Longbottom but at some point it seemed that she was coming back. Just to the moment when she got to the front of the paint the Gryffindor slowly opened the frame as a door

 “Hello to everybody. You will like what I got you guys, especially you Cedric” the older raised an eyebrow with disbelief but the Longbottom’s dirty face reflected a wide smile and finally let to see the people who were with him. To everybody’s surprise and even more to the Hufflepuff, Harry – with short steps and hands under his long sleeves – was coming into the room along Hermione and Ron. Hope showed in every single face and girls like Cho and Ginny hid their smiles behind their hands unlike the boys. Seamus and Dean had huge smiles displayed on their faces. The trio which had come back started to walk, saying “hello!” shaking their hands. They could see how someone was going through the crowd.

“Excuse me… Coming through…” he heard say a familiar voice “Harry...” the voice’s owner had got to get the place were they were standing. Hermione and Ron widened even more their smiles.

“I came back…” That was the only and silly thing that came to Harry’s mind. Without over think it they closed the distance that separated them. The eagerness made sluggish Cedric’s movements when he reached the younger’s face and caged it between his hands just to cover his lips with little and clumsy kisses. Finally – under the presents’ gaze – he made the last one deeper. Sincerely, neither both gave it a damn.

“You came back…” he said with a faltering voice after ending the kiss. He didn’t wait some answer to kiss him on his lips again and again until the Gryffindor hid hi face by his chest. He slid his arms around the tiny body and seconds after he could feel how his shoulders shook erratically. Cedric knew how much had Harry gone through all those months and he also knew how strong and stoic he could be but - since the begging - it had been too much for him… for them “Harry hey, hey shhh… your are here with me” Diggory tried to calm him with sweet words but he was also moved. At some point he wasn’t able to talk fluently. The students that were around decided to give them some space. Hermione tenderly observed the whole scene but she was pulled by Ron softly – who, like the others, decided to give them some minutes – In a couple hours they would say “hello” to the older too.

When Cedric noticed that they were alone – in apparent privacy – he silently thanked. Slowly guided Harry to one corner and invited him to sit as he did. Their backs touched the centenary stone walls. Both needed to calm down a bit and talk serenely “I thought you forgot about me” the Hufflepuff resumed. Their hands were intertwined.

“Never” Harry didn´t control himself completely yet but the other’s comment didn’t unsettle more. He knew very well Cedric’s sense of humor and he also knew his good intentions through it “every night the only thought in my mind… was you” he continued. The older noticed the dark circles under his - eyes very similar to his - He pressed his hand harder and he kissed him again deeply. Maybe if he did that everything would end and they could finally live happily. Maybe…

“Just… don’t think about it anymore. We are together now, sweet pea” he said when they broke the kiss and touched his nose. He tried to ignore any bad thought that could affect his future along Harry “But just promise me something…” he put his free hand on the back of the other head and caressed softly the strands of hair that covered it.

“Whatever you want” the younger answered.

“Please don’t let Hermione cut your hair again” – the both laughs were heard by some of the students around.  He felt like they shouldn’t lose any more time in banal talk but he couldn´t help want to enjoy some minutes of apparent calm with Harry after being separated for so long “So… do you have a plan?” he asked when he finished to laugh “You wouldn’t had came here without one, would you?” his words turned serious rapidly but a sober smile also appeared on his face.

“Honestly… it wasn´t our intention to come yet” he paused and fixed his gaze on his boyfriend in front of him “but do you remember the elder men and women at the party? They talk to me about Dumbledore’s biography and some woman called Battilda Bagshot, she had a major role in all this” the black-haired shifted a bit under his weight. His words refreshed Cedric´s memory. Of course he remembered… it was just before the battle under the tent started. He nodded as an answer.

“Dumbledore had a brother… and a sister. He showed us the tunnel” he pointed with his thumb towards it.

The Hufflepuff was surprised “Dumbledore’s brother helped you to get in Hogwarts?” he said it skeptically “it was supposed that they had some disagreements…” he whispered to himself and he gained an odd look from the younger “Mcgonagall had told me that some time ago… and his sister?” he encouraged him to resume his story.

“Her name is Ariana… and she is the girl inside the paint” Harry looked at to the ground.

Cedric didn´t expect that. He sighed and after thinking about that he continued “But with all this we can´t do much, right sweet pea?” he got a vigorous no for answer. They stayed quiet for a minute. “And the other Horcruxes? How many you guys have gotten?” the question was hurried. Those little and diabolic things made him remember Arthur’s words some months ago. He tried to dissipate the heavy thoughts. By other side Harry wasn´t surprised that his boyfriend knew about the Horcruxes and what they _ought to_ do with them.

“There are a lot of them around… here in the castle” Cedric closed his eyes few seconds. Harry didn´t know, yet “but I was thinking in something that could give us some time” the Gryffindor said casually.

“I’m on” he smiled to him with all his canines.

Some minutes later after nightfall Harry stood in front of everybody along Hermione, Ron and Cedric – who finally could say “hello” to the older – The four of them were noticeable calmer.

“So what’s the plan?” Seamus asked eagerly.

  
****

Some of the people which supported Harry and the extinct Order had made the school their meeting place after received Mcgonagall’s warning about what was possible to happen in the next hours. Cedric was outside the Great Hall along with people he knew very well, among them Molly and Arthur Weasley, Tonks and Lupin and even Kinsgley. All of them knew that the time was coming and shortly after they would be facing what was behind those heavy doors. The atmosphere was tense but even though there were some of them exchanging words with others. Mrs. Weasley took the opportunity to go rapidly to where he was to check him. Those months without seeing him and no news had worried her immensely.

“Thanks Merlin you are ok honey” the women had got to hug him tight as his strength allowed her to. She spoke above the young man’s neck and combed his hair with her fingers. Her husband also approached to them with a soft expression.

“Your father have… a lot work back in the Ministry but he will be glad to know that you are fine… and that Harry is fine too” the red-haired’s words were as soft as his expression.

Since their relationship started Amos Diggory hadn´t totally approved Harry. The fact that he was _the boy who lived_ didn´t mean anything. Mr. Diggory always put his son´s wellbeing first and he was obliged to safeguard him even when his boy was already more than 20 years old. Take care of Cedric meant – to him – distrust anybody who wanted to be with him.

“Thanks Mr. Weasley” it meant a lot to him what the head of the Weasley clan said and even more in that moment. He needed some courage. Molly´s hands now were resting both sides of Cedric’s arms. The couple gave him a tender smile and as rapidly they came they left. A moment later they were with Ron and Hermione doing exactly the same as they did with him. That demonstrated how much they loved their kids. They were unconditionally.

He froze in his position thinking about his father but then he heard a bustle inside the Great Hall. That was the signal indicating them it was time to get inside. Everybody run fast to their position and… the gates were open.

  
****

The final battle´s prelude was agitated and the preparations were eager. The aurors, Hogwarts’ professors – Cedric as an assistant professor was included – and the rest of adults had started to shield the castle under a crystal bubble -  _Protego Maxima, Fianto Duri, Repello Inimicum_ \- They already knew that that wasn’t going to protect them forever – just few minutes – but even though they built it. They did it as a declaration to who waited outside Hogwarts. When the dome that sheltered the edification was done - under the gaze of who weren´t running through the hallways – Cedric quickly went inside the school to supervise the preparations and how they were done by Mcgonagall’s orders.

“Brown be careful with that! Ask some help to the last year students and then go to search some shelter along with your classmates. Don´t wander around!” he said firmly to one of his third year students. She was carrying a box bigger than her. The kid´s bustle disturbed him but he knew that the chaos was going to be a lot worse. He was incapable to show his anxiety and worry. To distract himself he opted for passing his gaze on every single corner to make sure everything was in “order”. At some moment he got to make out Harry’s tiny body from the group. He was coming towards him.

“What it is?” he asked. The younger didn´t answer. Just took him by his arms and he stood on his tip toes to come closer to Cedric´s face and placed a kiss on his lips. It turned deeper. It made both forget their surroundings.

When it finished Harry spoke “I know where is another one. I’ll see you soon” he ended with tender voice

“What? That’s great! I’ll go with you” he almost took his hand, ready to go.

He stopped ”No. You’ll stay here with the students. They need somebody to defend them. You”

Immediately the Hufflepuff’s eyes reflected sadness “No… Harry…” he knew he couldn’t stop him. He simply couldn’t.

Hermione and Ron also joined them from behind “We will take care of him. Don´t worry” the girl said and put her hand on his shoulder and pressed softly. Ron winked at him in complicity.

“You better do it or I will make sure you fail charms next year” the trio burst in laughs but the comment indeed expressed some hope for a future. Finally he fixed his gaze with his boyfriend and said without words “ _I love you_ ” As a mirror Harry did the same. After that he could see only their backs going in opposite direction to him. He didn´t know why he felt it like a… final goodbye.

Shortly after, an explosion was heard. Color lightings danced on the floor and were reflected in the students’ faces. Rapidly Cedric run to the Entrace Hall without knowing what to expect. When he got to the gates he could observe how a blue cover - from the opposite row - was on the crystal bubble. He also noticed that someone – Mcgonagall - had invocated the stone soldiers because they were scattered out the castle. Finally he was able to the elder witches’ faces. He realized that the situation was bad when he discovered fear displayed on them. The moment was near.

Harry…

  
****

It had passed an hour or maybe two since Cedric was inside the Great Hall, by his own. He didn’t want to talk with anybody. His knees were close to his face and his gaze was fixed on an inexistent point on the floor. He some times forgot how tall he actually was and being seated there, away from everybody, remembered it him. In his hands he held a metallic mug with some hot tea inside. Maybe some rest and that beverage would make him recover his strength.

Suddenly he felt how his dirty and flustered cheeks were hotter and how teardrops started to fell through them. He put the mug to one side and slowly placed his head between his knees, he started to cry violently when he remembered have seen Tonks and Lupin’s lifeless bodies, one besides the other. Teddy would never know his parents – as Harry – and that wasn´t all… they were going to have another baby. It was too much for him.

The image of Arthur and Molly, knees on the ground, suffering because of Fred was burned into his mind. It overwhelmed him and he decided – needed – get away from it. He had also heard somehow about Snape. He couldn't help his heart shrink even more. To that moment he still was away from the aftermath bustle, so he let free his anger, sadness and helplessness with no remorse. Those emotions made his tears burn. He cried for all them.

Fuck.

  
“Easy my dear” a soft hand passed by his scapulas and immediately - with his eyes still teary - he turned up.

“Mrs. Weasley…” without hesitation he hugged her like a child, his voiced cracked and he could feel it pasty “I'm so… sorry about… Fred” he cried and he dampened her pink knitted sweater

“Shhh… you already knew that they were ready to give their lives for all of us… for Harry” her voice also cracked when she mentioned them and noticed how the other tensed as she said his boyfriend’s name “stop that sweetheart. This isn't over yet” her words were true. She passed one thumb on one of his cheeks and disappeared the wet road that tears had left.

Harry… he didn´t have heard anything from him long ago. He had to search for him.

“Mrs. Weasley where are Hermione ad Ron?” He asked.

  
 “In the main stairs”

  
The three of them must have been together. He needed to see him immediately. So he dried his tears rapidly and gave her a kiss on the forehead before go out from there.

“Her! Ron!” he called them when he got there. The girl turned to him. On her face were traces of tears - too - and her eyes were swollen just as like Ron’s.

 “What? Where is Harry!?” He asked. Hermione’s lips trembled.

“Ha… Harry went to the Dark Forest… alone” she started to whimper and Ron calmed her as Cedric did not so long ago with Harry. Ron was as affected as her “Cedric, believe us when we tell you that we tried to convince him to not to… we tried to go with him” she explained “we even thought about to get you here but he refused it. He said he had to go alone… he said something about make sure that what happened in the cemetery happen this time” she looked bewildered. 

The tournament

Cedric´s eyes were as wide as they could “Fuck!” he shout angrily and this echoed on the walls. He put his face on his hands to catch some new tears. Harry already knew his connection with Voldemort. He had gone to the forest… to die.

  
*****

“Death Eaters! They are outside!!” Suddenly Seamus warned them – the people inside the Great Hall – and Cedric was one the first to get outside along Arthur and Mcgonagall. He had his wand in his left hand ready to attack. Very deeply he expected Harry alive as a prisioner… but…

When they got to the ruins of what was before the castle´s entrance they were some people already there as Draco and Neville – he had an odd hat in his hands, very similar to the houses’ selection one – and a crowd of people black dressed – Death Eaters – were waiting in the opposite row, Hagrid was with them chained by his neck. Everybody saw how he shook erratically and how he carried something in his arms… like a fainted person… or dead. In front of all them was Voldemort.

Mcgonagall - as fast as his legs allowed her to - took advantage over Cedric and put her arm across his chest to stop him. She noticed his intentions to get close to the dark wizard by his firm and quick steps and the expression on his face.

“Diggory stay here! Don´t make something that could cost you your live pointlessly!” the witch warned him - her words were loud enough and the man in the other row was able to hear them - he stopped his tracks without looking back. His knuckles were white around his wand.

“It’s true _Diggory_ ” said Voldemort insultingly “It’s better that you stay there or you risk yourself to be killed by me… again…” he made fun of it and some laughs were heard at the back “to be killed by me as was Potter! Yes!! Harry Potter is dead!!” the wizard celebrated with arms in the air. This shook everyone.

“No!! You lie!! You fucking bastard!!” in the heat of his anger and disbelief he tried to come closer to the man while he shouted violently. He was caught by Arthur who took him by his torso and immobilized his arms before he got nearer. Molly also went to help his husband and calm his _son._

“Cedric no! Calm… down!” His movements were weaker and weaker as he realized the words’ truthfulness. Colors disappeared from his visage and he couldn´t avoid new tears fall from his cheeks. Now he got what Hagrid carried on. It was Harry´s body. He slid to the cold ground, helplessly and put his palms on it. His cries were shocking and Molly rapidly put her knees on ground too. His chest was in pain and it didn’t let him distinguish the subsequently – and distant - words. His heartbeat was too loud to his ears.

_“Just imagine that is… ours. Could you do that for me?”_

_“Ours will be… better, different”_

_“It will. I promised”_

Maybe he heard Neville say something but didn´t know exactly what was said in that exchange of words.

“Honey, get up. Please” Molly pulled softly his shoulders. He knew he must’ve been on his feet quickly, prepared for anything but at the same time… he wanted to die too. Finally he decided to get up and to shake the ruin’s dust from his clothes and washed out the liquid that left his eyes.

Nobody died in vane. Tonks, Lupin, Fred, Snape… and Harry.

He looked at Hagrid and who he carried on his arms. He swallowed heavily and his lips trembled a little. He wanted to cry until suffocation. Quickly he fixed his gaze on the bared foot man who was talking with Neville. He had lost the track of the conversation but suddenly he saw how Longbottom withdrew a sword from the odd hat he had seen in his hands before. Both crowds burst in surprised and at that exact time the Harry’s apparently lifeless body jumped out from Hagrid’s arms. Cedric was stunned and he was trying to understand what was happening. He saw how Harry deflected attacks from left to right. The most of the Death Eaters started to leave in fear like dark lumps going with the wind, slowly clearing the scene. But some of the dark followers decided to resume the fight again. Cedric hurried towards him, extending his hand. Seconds later they made to intertwine their hands tightly and run as fast they could. _Together._

He didn´t know how but he could feel Harry’s rushed blood pressure under his fingers and even though all the bustle around he was able to hear his breathings. That definitely wasn´t a hallucination… he was _alive_. “Never in your life do that to me again!” He stopped them and he dragged him to himself. Instinctively he rounded the Gryffindor’s body with his long arms and rested his head on his chest, both were panting. Harry could hear his boyfriend´s fast heartbeat and they ended the contact without a single word. Cedric expression was serious but at some moment the joy and _relief_ inside him would come outside.  
  
****

“Not my son, you bitch” Bellatrix had the intention to shamelessly attack Cedric in front of Mrs. Weasley but the redhaired woman rapidly put her before them and disappeared the dark witch with two wordless spells. A beautiful satisfaction smile occupied her face and the young man couldn´t help to smile too. He thanked her silently hugging her.

  
****

 The genuine pain’s expression on the face of Voldemort indicated them that the last Horcrux had been destroyed and a lighting bolt coming from Harry’s wand finished him. All the presents could appreciate how his body disintegrated in form of ashes.

It was all over.

Both boys were on the bridge become-to-ruins and as they were watching the horizon Potter slowly got from his pocket the Sauce Wand. He showed it to Cedric.

“That is…?” Harry just nodded and balanced it in his fingers.

“It’s mine and I can become a death master with it… If I want to” he said bitter. It was true, the younger had all the Three Deadly Hallows. But with no hesitation he broke the stick by the middle and threw it away to the end of the abysm. The older one dragged him to his arms and kissed him softly on top his head. He was corresponded.

“It’s all over now, everything will get better”

“I know. As long as you are beside me”

“Always”  
 

Both were so glad to finally say those words.

****

_5 years later  
_

The green fields that surrounded the Weasley’s home had an ethereal shine and on them were built a pastel colors and bright tent. The guests danced and cheered as the music sounded and seated in the tables were relatives, old friends, ex classmates and teachers because in those peaceful times and under that place they celebrated… a wedding.


End file.
